Bait
by Mechflier
Summary: Max is being stalked; Logan and her devise a plan that means a lot of…acting


## Bait 

"Max, your going to see him again, aren't you?" Kendra asked."Maybe", Max replied slyly.Actually, she *was* going to visit Logan.Logan, for 'whatever' reason decided to have a "tea time" with Max a few times a week.

``````````````````````````````````````

"So Max, how are you?" Logan asked."I'm okay.You seem to be better than before" replied Max.Yes, she thought, he *always* looks hotter than the last time I saw him. She almost revealed her thoughts, but caught herself in time."How was your nightly prowling?" "I told you, I've been a good genetically enhanced girl recently.Some thing at home isn't right though.Kendra, Cindy, and I have all been getting headaches whenever we're there.""Hang on, let me get something" said Logan as he rolled into his room.Max almost had the urge to get up 

to follow him, but suddenly, she heard a yelp from Logan.She ran to find him in a seizure-like state.He managed to spit out the words "Pills, light-green".Max ran to the kitchen & found them, and gave them to Logan.

``````````````````````````````````````

A few minutes later...

"Thanks Max" said Logan, now please stand next to me so I can scan your ear t- "What the hell?! Scan my ear?!" "Max, its to figure out what's causing your headaches.""Ok, whatever" said Max as she kneeled next to him."Hmm, uh oh, let's go to your apartment.""Uh oh, what uh-oh." "Come on Max, you don't want the cripple to beat you!"

``````````````````````````````````````

Somewhere in the city...

"Max, why don't you love me?" "You could've made it so easy on yourself, if in one week nothing happens, I'll tell that Lydecker guy where you are...""Hmm, she's coming home, at least accoring to the mic."

``````````````````````````````````````

"Logan, what are you doing?" asked Max as Logan pointed his scanner at the walls and kept adjusting it."I'm looking for something, let me check the bathroom..." said Logan as his voice faded down the hall."Max, is that your way of getting a man into your bedroom?" asked Kendra slyly."I have absolutly no idea what he's up to." said Max, although the idea *did*pleased her.Logan's muffled voice called out from the bedroom "Oh boy, this *cannot* be good!""Logan what happ-" "Max, Kendra, come into the hall." Kendra & Max shoot each other an inquiring look, and follow Logan out the door to the hall."What is it Logan?" they chimed in unison."Someone planted two cameras and a mic in your apartment. "WHAT!!!"

``````````````````````````````````````

Later at Logan's...

"Max I looked at the cameras, and I have bad news. I've had this crazy drunk call me and tell me to stay away from you, or he'd tell Lydecker.Also, he forgot to hang up & I heard him talk about cameras, but I didn't get what he said. Apparently this is what he meant." "So, let me get this straight, some drunk perv, who knows Lydecker put cameras in mybedroom?" inquired Max."And another problem, I won't be here for a few days.Just don't show him what he wants..."

``````````````````````````````````````

A few days later...

Briiiing!!! "Hello?" "Max,.its Logan" he said weakly."Come to my house for dinner...ugh""Logan! What happened?" "Don't worr- auggh"

"Logan! LOGAN!!!" "What, loverboy is seeing another woman?" asked Kendra."No, he just collapsed off the phone." "What?""Gotta run & check on him, later!"

Ding-dong, ding-dong!! Max hears a faint "Hold on" and some weird sounds.When the door opens, Max was staring at Logan's chest."LOGAN!!! What the hell!!!""Max, listen to me.I've had this patch on my back for a while already.It sends strong sensory signals through my disabled back, eventually, I began to feel it and after some special treatment at a hospital, I can walk again."

Max, we need to figure out what to do to get this guy into the open and set him straight."From what I've heard, he's in love with you, so we probably need to go along those lines."said Logan casually but with a twinkle in his eyes."I think I know what your hinting at..." said Max with a grin on her face."Exactly... in your room… tonight.""O...kay, Kendra and Cindy are busy tonight anyway." (hehe)

``````````````````````````````````````

That evening

You know Max, we don't have to do this, it involves acting during a tough situation...You'll need to concentrate on making the guy jealous...Yeah, but you'll need to act too Logan. Don't worry; I won't have any trouble.

Okay, here goes nothing...Nothing being a romp on Cloud #9 with my dream guy thought Max as she walked into the room.

With a devilish grin on her face she curved her finger and made a pulling motion, beckoning Logan into the room.Logan grabbed her & kissed her, and he soon gave in to curiosity and passionate desire and began to explore the nooks and crannies of her mouth.Then Max went on the offensive and began to rip off his shirt. Logan, after recovering from the sudden shock, pulled her up against his hard arousal. She let out a sudden gasp but quickly succumbed to her senses as Logan tore off her clothes.

From far away, the drunk saw what was unfolding in Max's apartment & he went bezerk!

"Max! You and your man will die!!!" At that he passed out.When he woke up & realized what he saw what had happened, he left the house & made his way toward Max's apartment.

``````````````````````````````````````

Back at Max's a few hours later...

Logan & Max are lying in bed, holding each other and kissing passionately.Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. "Logan, here's our man." "I'll cover you." Max opens the door and the watcher stares at her, covered by nothing but a loosely tied robe. Seeing Logan, he takes aim, and Max dives & grabs his legs. Max flips in midair & launches him into a wall.He runs at her with a shard of his beer bottle, but Max turned around delivering two roundhouses to the side of his head. Before Max could finish him off, Logan shot him out the window."Well Logan...where were we..." 

"Mmm...Logan, answer this honestly: Did you enjoy that?" "Max, what do you think?" "Mmm..."

``````````````````````````````````````

### The next day

"Max, where are you going? Let me take a wild guess, to Logan's?" asked Kendra."Actually, yes he cleaned my sheets today & I need to pick them up. Later!!!" replied Max."What the...?" asked Kendra but she couldn't be heard over the Dark Angel's cycle engine revving up.

# THE END

Please send me feedback, for feedback is good, very good!!!


End file.
